Odd Talk
by Justa Little Puppy
Summary: A conversation-even one-can change a person's life. Take the time to talk to someone, anyone, even if its someone you don't normally talk to, and you might find that though the chat starts off akward, it might just be all the person really needed. A certain short haired brunette finds that out the...odd way? I dunno. [Rated T just in case.]


**Author's Note: Ok, first of all, this is my first fanfic and although I have been told im a good writer nobody is perfect so please don't hate me if I made some mistakes. Second, I am making this oneshot as a test to see if I am any good at this, so I am sorta counting on you guys to review and tell me if I am doing ok and if not, tell me what I can do to improve. Lastly, please give this a chance and actually read it, don't just skim it or read until you find one mistake like " Oh, she spelled cheeseburger wrong, what a dipstick, well im done!" I would really apreciate it! Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclamier: I don't own Shaman King, if I did Hao wouldn't have died and it would have gone on for more than 64 episodes. Also, Anna would have suffered for slapping him. SUFFERED! :(**

* * *

"AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOUR FEET START TO BLEED!"

Yoh Asakura ran outside, followed by various pots and pans being flung at him by a very furious Anna. The one time he accidently falls back asleep when she calls him to come and make breakfast and she acts like he spit in her face for no reason. The blond went to his room to see what was taking him so long, found him sleeping still and imedietly started yelling in his ear, waking him up rather rudely, and didn't let him even leave the room without two cherry red cheeks that were starting to bruise fast. She had told him all through breakfast of all the extra terrible chores she would make him do after he came back from his now extended training session.

_"Geez, the Shaman Fight is over but she still makes me train, it's like Anna is doing this just for the sake of being a jerk..."_

Yoh ran around the block and into town, hoping to find Manta near the store and get him to run with him. He saw Ryu instead, who was buying dinner. "Whats up, Ryu! Yoh said grinning. The tall shaman turned from the turnips he had been examining and upon seeing Yoh decided to greet him with a death bear hug . "Master Yoh! Im so glad to see you! I was wondering if you wanted turnip soup or turnip stew for dinner!"Yoh made an internal face then smiled outwardly."Errr...I dont think Anna would like either of those, and since your making for both of us, I suggest making something else."

"Hmmm... turnip sauce!"

"...I dont think Anna wants to eat anything turnip related."

"But Anna just called me and told me she wanted dinner to be completely turnip related!"

Yoh made another inward face. "_I guess this is another part of my punishment..."_ Yoh thought. "_Anna knows I don't like turnips, but at least I know im still getting dinner tonight."_ "Ryu, you sure you can pull off a meal made entirely of turnips?" Yoh questioned, hoping to get Ryu to tell Anna he couldn't do it and avoid having to eat the replusive vegetable."Actually, Master Yoh, I had once read an entire cookbook called Tasty Turnips, and its an 89 page book on nothing but different turnip recipes!" Yoh couldn't surpress a groan at this, but Ryu didn't seem to notice."I can make turnip bread, turnip cream, turnip cake, turnip icecream, turnip pie, turnip rolls, turnip butter, turnip tea, turnip jam, turnip cookies.." Yoh flinched at every turnip dish he mentioned, trying hard not to vomit thinking of all the great food that the veggie could ruin."Well, as much as id love to stand hear and listen to your delicous sounding turnip dishes, Yoh said, trying hard not to make the sarcasm he couldn't completly keep hidden in his voice obvious, "I have to keep running, Anna will have my head if she finds out I decided to stop and chat with you." Ryu released Yoh from the death hug.

"You won't tell her that I had stopped to talk to you, will you?" Yoh asked nervously. "Of course not!" Ryu anwsered, grinning.

"Ok, thanks, Bye Ryu!"

"Goodbye Master Yoh!"

And off Yoh ran again, towards the cemetary.

* * *

He was tired. He was tired of everything. Tired of pain, tired of faliure, tired of sadness, tired of loneliness, tired of frustration, and just tired of being tired. But for him, those things just couldn't be helped it seemed. He was considered a demon by anyone who wasn't one of his followers, and his followers saw him as a god almost. But they were gone, leaving him more alone then he already was."_And it hurts..." _he thought sadly. He frowned. _" Im thinking weak thoughts, why would something like that hurt me? I am Hao Asakura! I am the strongest shaman to ever exsist!"_ he thought firmly._"...but I still feel...so lonely..."_

He sighed and walked-er, limped off back to a tree, a tree he still didnt know how he got to, as a matter a fact he had no idea where he was. After his battle with Yoh everything had just been a big blur. He only remembered using his last bit of furyoko (pretty sure i spelled that wrong T~T so sorry) to transport himself to the first place he could think of... and where had that been? The place looked natrual, probably some woods, near a city due to the colorful lights he would see at night blocking out the stars though.

Was he still in america? Something told him no, so he concluded he was in Asia, probably japan, what other place would he think to go to? But why here?Why _did_ he decide to come here? What had he wanted from this place? What had he wanted that made him teleport here? Because he was familiar with here? Had he set a goal before, which he had somehow forgotten now?

Hao took a deep breath and sat down under the tree. He always liked to make sure he thought of everything, every possibility of every situation, but now his thinking felt like nonsense and he decided he should relax before he gave himself a headache.

He didn't remember when he got here, but he knew he had been here for at least a couple days. He decided if he stayed here much longer he would eventaully die from hunger, and though death didn't faze him, he still for some reason felt compeled to stay alive. With a sigh he got up and headed off in the direction of the city.

_"Might as well see what city im at while I look for food."_

* * *

Yoh sat under the tree in the cemetary, every once in a while allowing his eyes to dart from left to right nevously. He was watching for a certain blondy he knew would be all over his case if she found him. He had been there for quite some time, it was actually almost time for the sunset.

Anna should have figured out about 3 hours ago he wasn't going to come home on time and was probably seeing red from anger. He didn't want to deal with the turnips she would surely force down his throat though, so he decided he would tell her he had taken a wrong turn and gotten lost in the city or something.

_"Anything is better than turnips"_ he thought cheerfully, giggling to himself. He didn't notice the faint footsteps coming up behind him, nor did he hear the small gasp and the growl of anger, so lost was he in his thoughts of yucky turnips and evil fiances'. He _did_ notice the sudden headlock he was in and he certainly heard and reconised the chuckle coming from his captor.

"Hello, brother."

"H-hao!"

Yoh couldn't help but panic, since he had not been allowed to have Amidamaru come with him as another part of his punishment. He was suprised, however, when he was able to easily break away from the headlock and switch the positions. Almost effortlessly he pushed his older brother down on the ground, turning him over so he was sitting on his brother's stomach and staring in his face. Hao grunted and pushed weakly at Yoh's chest. His efforts were rewarded with an odd stare and his wrists being dug into the ground below. He struggled a little, but soon gave up as the pain of the pressure on his still healing stomach was enhanced by his wriggling. His breathing was labored as he glared up into the confused face of his younger twin.

"Errr...Whats up?"Yoh said.

Silence.

The moment quickly became extremly akward as Yoh stared down at Hao nervously and Hao stared up at Yoh blankly, though in his eyes he couldn't hide the confusion and anger welling up inside him. Had he really become so weak? This...Was a little embarrasing, to say the least.

"So... Your alive." Yoh stated.

"Yes"

"And you've come to kill me?"

"I had actually been looking for a place to get some food but when I saw you, pretty much."

"..."

"..."

The two teenagers have never really talked before, unless they were yelling at each other and about to try and kill or harm the other.

Slowly, Hao smiled. "_Well this had taken a nice turn of events, what is Yoh gonna do? He hasn't called his spirit yet, whats he planning?"_

Slowly, Yoh frowned. _"He's smiling, that's not a good sign. Is he going to call the spirit of fire?... I don't think he can, he probably would have used it to attack me before instead of putting me in a headlock if he could."_

"Er, looks like my attack did a number on you, huh?"

"Your weight is doing a number on my stomach."

" Oops, sorry!" Yoh said, laughing a little as he slide himself down so he was sitting on his legs.

"...Your still on me, Yoh" Hao said, still keeping his voice as emotion less as his face.

"Hehe, I know but im afraid if I get off you'll burn me or something."

"I probably will" Hao said coolly. "Could you let go of my wrists then? You'll make this situation alot less stranger that way."

"Huh? O-oh! I see what you mean, sorry but im still afraid you will burn me if I let your hands go."

_"Guess he isn't completly stupid."_

Hao sighed, then looked up at the sky, noticing the sky turning a brilliant orange and red from the sunset.

He looked back at Yoh, who was also looking at the sunset nervously, and quickly put two and two together.

"Your not supposed to be here, are you?" It came out more a statement than a question.

" Wha- Y-yes I... no..."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble by that fiance' of yours?"

" Yea, but she had woken me up this morning and I had fallen back asleep, so she wants me to suffer big time. I feel it's best for me to avoid being near her for a while if I want to stay alive."

"Your fault for being so lazy."

"Hey, if you had to wake up at dawn each morning you would want to have at least one day where you could just sleep as long as you want, am I right?"

"Only if your lazy and weak."

Yoh pouted." Im sure even you have your days!"

"Nope, im not lazy, nor am I weak, so there for I never have a 'day'."

"Oh yea?"

"Yes."

"You sure you have never had _one _day where you just needed to sit back and relax?"

"Well, sometimes I do like to just lay in the grass and watch the clouds and the stars..."

"See, you _do_ have 'days'!"

"Those don't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Wah! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"Your a jerk!"

"I know."

Yoh gasped."You heard that song?"

"What? What song?"

"You know, the 'Your a Jerk' song."

"...Humans made a song about calling someone a jerk?"

"Yea, it's super cool!"

"I shall never understand you or the human race's stupidity."

Yoh pouted again. "Im not stupid!"

"Yea and im not a boy." Hao said sarcastically.

"You could pass off as a girl, you know."

Hao raised an eye brow." What on earth makes you think that?"

" Well, your long hair kinda makes you girlish if you ask me,and your body has alot of femine features."

"...I find that very offensive."

"How do you think I felt when you said I was stupid?"

"Like I was telling the truth."

"Why do you gotta be so mean? Im your brother so stop being a noob!"

"...What's a noob?"

"Your a noob!"

"What is a noob, exactly?"

"You are!"

" What does being a noob mean though!?"

" Being you!"

Hao was starting to get a little frustrated at his younger brother's stupidness. " Well than your a...er...a boob!"

Yoh couldn't help bursting out in laughter at that. He subconciously let go of Hao's wrists in favour of holding his stomach. Hao noticed this, but merely rubbed them for they were sore.

"Hahahahaha! You sounded like a little kid!"

"It wasn't that funny..."

"Hahahahahahahahaha, it was to me!"

"..."

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"..."

"Hehehehehehehe!"

"..."

"Harharhardyharhar!"

Hao frowned and quickly sat up, pushing Yoh off his legs at the same time. The short haired brunette found himself tumbling down the hill, making it half way to the bottom before being stopped by a grave stone in his path.

"Oof!"

He was upside down, with his back against the stone. He could see his elder brother getting up and walking over to him, but for some reason Yoh wasn't nervous. When Hao reached his brother he looked down at him with a smirk, taking in his brother's still slightly confused expression.

"Enjoy the roll, little brother?"

"...Shut up."

Now it was Hao's turn to laugh. But something about this laugh made him seem normal, it wasn't insane evil laughter, but sweet ordinary laughter. Yoh smiled despite himself.

"You know, you sound like a normal human being instead of an insane bent on destroying humanity pyromaniac."

Hao suddenly stopped laughing, his face darkening as he glared at his brother."Don't you dare compare me to those filthy humans!" he hissed. Yoh gulped.

"Geez, sorry!"

The akward silence came back as Hao continued to stare down at his brother, who felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Why... Yoh began slowly. Why don't you like humans?"

Hao's face went blank as he remembered all the things the humans had ruined in his life, how they were the reason for every single misfortune he had. The conversation he had had with Yoh had been...nice. It had felt good to have a conversation with someone about things that didn't matter, about things he wouldn't have to worry about later. It had really just felt good to talk with him.

_"But that doesn't mean you have to tell him your life-live's stories!"_

Hao agreed with that thought, but his mouth didn't as it opened by itself and spilled out words describing pain filled days and bloody times and lonlieness and sorrow. Yoh said nothing the entire time Hao spoke, and Hao felt as if alot of pressure was being taken off him with each word out his mouth. When he finished there was a moment of silence.

"Hao..." Yoh let himself fall to the side of the grave stone then stood up. "Im so sorry about everything."

"Theres nothing for you to apologize for Yoh." Hao said quietly, eyes downcast.

Yoh sighed. " Yes, there is, im sorry that I tried so hard to take you down instead of helping you and figuring out why you hated humans so much. I was surrounded by so many people who hated your guts, for a while I hated them too. And you had done so many bad things in front of me it just became much too hard for me to belive you had a reason, because what reason could you have for wanting to kill the human race? Now that I heard your side of the story I can at least reason a little with your actions. I wish we could have given each other a chance though and talked together earlier. Than things would have been better between us, and maybe... we could have been like real brothers sooner and you could have come back with me to the inn and we would have fun together and I would annoy you and you would bug me but at the end of the day we would be the best of siblings, the best of friends!"

Hao stared at Yoh, his eyes wide with suprise. He...wanted him as a brother?

Yoh smiled sadly at him. "Ive always wanted a sibling, brother or sister, so...how about it, you wanna try?"

"T-try what?"

"Try and be real brothers!" Yoh said, his sad smile becoming a wide grin. For a moment Hao just stood, his expression blank and his mind reeling. Basically Yoh was asking him to trust him, to be with him, and Yoh was giving him his trust in return. The question was, could he trust Yoh to trust him and not just suddenly feel the need to put a bullet in his head? He himself had secretly wondered what it would be like to have grown up with Yoh, to have been a real part of his life. Would he have enjoyed it? He enjoyed that silly conversation he had had with him eariler hadn't he? But now was the matter of trust. He knew he should have been a lot more wary of his brother, but Yoh had never really told a lie before, nor did he betray people, he knew that for sure. He felt...he could in fact trust his brother. But again, could Yoh trust him? Yoh had trusted that Ren fellow to be his friend even when he had tried to kill him, would he trust the man who wants to kill humanity? Only one way to find out.

Hao looked Yoh dead in the eye. " Do you trust me? I could always just decide to kill you on any random day, you know."

Yoh's grin widened. "Of course I trust you, your my brother, plus you have never told an outright lie before. So tell me, do you trust me, and do you want me dead?"

Hao took a long moment to think about this. He wanted Yoh to die before, right? ...No, he had just wanted his brother's soul to merge with his. He merely wanted his brother to become one with him. But Yoh wanted to be his own person. He couldn't force Yoh into it, he knows that now. So he should do the next best thing!

" I trust you. I don't want you dead."

Before Yoh's face about split in half his grin was so wide, but now he let his face relax into his ordinary, easy going smile. He held out his hand. "Then let's go home, brother."

Hao hesitantly took Yoh's hand and let his little brother lead him in the direction of the inn. Yoh knew Anna would kill him, bring him back to life, torture him and kill him again for coming home not only more than a little late, but also bringing with him a pyromaniac who wanted to obliterate the human race. But he didn't care about that now. He knew he could get Anna and the others to accept or at least tolerate his brother. But no matter what they thought of Hao, he would always love his brother. Always. Than he remebered something and grimanced.

"What's wrong Yoh?"

" Er...you like turnips?"

" Turnips deserve to burn in the farthest corners of hell."

"Right...we can go home later, let's go get some pizza or something first."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe, sorry about my sad attempts at humor in there. I hope they didn't annoy you guys...The thing with Yoh not liking turnips was just something I came up with out of nowhere, so sorry to anyone who's obsessed with turnips or whatever. Sorry if things seem hard to read and too close together, I might end up changing my writing style. Also sorry again if I spelled furyoko wrong, but I feel like I did. Sorry that I legit just made this whole thing up along the way and didn't even plan it a little accept for one day having a silly idea pop up in my head so it's pretty sucky. And sorry im apologizing so much... -_-" *ears droop* please please please review and tell me whatcha think and if I made mistakes or not, and if you do i'll give you...cookies? No, doggy bisquits! Their real good! Bisquits to all who read and an extra one for all who review! *throws bisquits at everyone and accidentaly throws one in someone's eye...Ow!* Oops, sorry! o_o' **


End file.
